


Villain City

by Bird_cult18



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: Batjokes Gotham Exchange, F/F, Gotham City - Freeform, M/M, Nygmobblepositivity, Riddlebird Week 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_cult18/pseuds/Bird_cult18
Summary: //I couldn't add all the tags i wanted oof//Villain City is my own Elseworld kinda, it's a new universe of my own design.There will be nonbinary/intersex/asexual etc. Characters in this story( just a heads up for those homophobic ppl or close minded ppl)TW// mentions of abuse and Dysphoria are eventual. Its topics i either deal with myself or have researched for accuracy.





	Villain City

[Check out my art for Villain City on My Instagram or the hashtag VillainCityStory](https://www.instagram.com/birdieblueknight18/)

Villain City :Rise

The clattering of cuffs and metal doors rang through the cold cavernous Asylum. In order of each door, large bangs from the entrance, a soft clatter from the security clearance door and a big clang from the entrance to the cell halls. The two guards could care less about the noises, but the screaming from Arkhams newest patient however, they couldn't stand. The patient writhed and yelled into the atmosphere of the high ceilings, not planning on stopping.

“Shut up Nygma!”,shouted the guard on the left of Nygma. “Shut up? How can I when a cheater has just flown into the night! He cheated and he should pay, you shall pay recompense Batman! You cheated, you cheated, how did he cheat?.” As Edward yollered his heart out, the guards sighed, they were very tired.  
” Ohhh boy, he's not gonna stop is he?”

“Nah, probably not.”

“Gah, damn.”

“Hey! Are you two still listening to me? Someone needs to cage The Bat in this place so I can finally prove that I am better than him, indefinitely. That I, The Riddler, am better than him, a cheating nuisance in a leather bat costume!” The guards lightly pushed Riddler down a cell block hall, groaning and glancing at each other for confirmation about what they thought of The Riddler. The left guard leaned in close to the other. “I can't be the only person who thinks this guy is an obsessive wackjob right?” The other man smirked in response,” you're not alone there brother.” Edward writhed,”ugh!”

“Hey! Stop squirming ya’ freak! You're almost to your cell.” The left one called out. They both held on tighter to Ed’s cuffs. “Apologies, amoebas, I am just not used to suuUuch restriction! Also, this burning hate for the Batman is boiling up again.”

“Uggh, whatever Nygma. Here's your cell.” They uncuffed him and quickly launched Ed into his cell and pressed the button for the door to close. Edward gasped and huffed about how brutish they were. Finding himself in this new unknown area did frighten Ed, but he wasn't going to show it. He instead opted for kicking the plexi glass out of frustration. Eds mind raced about how and why he was caught, and of course, there were no faults in the plan except for The Batmans unwanted arrival. Edward sat on the bed and placed his cheeks in his hands. “That cheater. I can't believe he did that...cheater.” Edward squirmed and scrunched his face.

“That cheaT. THAT CHEAT. HOW, HOW DID YOU CHEAT!” Edward cried out into his cell, now too heated to care about other inmates. Even three halls down Edward could be heard. Feverish and ranting on and on.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think !


End file.
